The Adventure of Spongebob and his Message
by BR3ATHING
Summary: This 4 part story is action-packed and informative! About what? Our homies of Bikini Bottom have discovered a strange substance in a bag, could it be...GASP...some drugs? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure of Spongebob and his Message

On one fine summer day, Spongebob Squarepants was taking a relaxing walk along the beautiful village of Bikini Bottom. This is when our favourite walking, talking and singing sponge came across some odd white powder in a bag.

Now, Spongebob was not stupid. He knew very well that the substance could be something very dangerous. But at this particular moment, his curiosity overwhelmed him and he stuffed the bag into his pocket.

"I think I'll go show this to Squidward," said Spongebob, "He knows a lot about odd substances in bags."

When Spongebob reached his friend and neighbor Squidward's house, he knocked loudly on the wooden door.

"Open the door Squidward! I have some really important questions to ask you!" He yelled.

Soon Squidward opened the door for Spongebob and let him enter his house. One thing you must know about Squidward is that he doesn't enjoy Spongebob's company very much.

"I found something really cool!" Spongebob shouted.

"Whoop Dee Doo," Squidward replied unenthusiastically, "I bet it's more exciting than my clarinet."

While Spongebob narrated the uninteresting story of the events occurring during his relaxing walk, Squidward daydreamed about something relaxing on his own.

"Are you even listening Squidward?!" Spongebob asked, "Do you know what this is?"

As Spongebob showed his friend the bag of powder, Squidward appeared shocked. But he was not completely surprised because events like these were not unheard of in Bikini Bottom.

"Spongebob, I really think you shouldn't be playing with that. But I do know what it is. It's Cocaine. It's a drug that people sometimes smoke, sniff or inject into their bodies, but it's very bad. I'm pretty sure it's even illegal to have in Bikini Bottom." Squidward answered intelligently.

"Illegal?" Spongebob's eyes widened at the news.

"But if it is so bad and illegal, why would anyone even have it?" Spongebob continued.

Squidward took a deep breath, "Well, Cocaine has dopamine, which some people find pleasurable in their body. Not only that, sometimes users report feelings of euphoria, hyper-stimulation, confidence, and alertness. But there's negative effects, it reduces the user's appetite and makes them talkative. Also, once the pleasurable effects begin to wear off, symptoms such as irritability, anxiety, restlessness, physical pain, insomnia, depression, paranoia, can occur."

Spongebob nodded encouragingly, "Gee Squidward, I never knew all that! What if I had tasted the white powder? You might have saved me from all those negative effects! I owe you big time! But now I'm wondering, are there any more drugs like Cocaine?"

"Yep, Spongebob, there's probably many more, I think we need to go on an adventure to discover all these harmful substances and more about them." Squidward announced.


	2. Chapter 2

The two friends exited Squidward's house

The two friends exited Squidward's house. Spongebob waited for Squidward to bring out his bike which Squidward deemed as something extremely essential in an adventure. Together they decided that their first stop would be Patrick the starfish's house.

Even though Squidward had a set of wheels, Spongebob somehow managed to get to Patrick's house first. Patrick was a starfish who lived under a rock. I mean this literaly and not figuratively at all.

"HEY PATRICK HEY HEY HEY." Spongebob yelled.

"Oh hey Spongebob and Squidward, what brings you to my humble abode?" Patrick asked.

"Well, you see…the thing is, we want to know more about drugs. Like, the bad ones, you know? The ones with negative effects. Just so that we can be more aware in the future."

"Also, we already know about Cocaine, so what else is there?" Squidward asked.

"Personally, I've heard of this drug called Heroin. It's HIGHLY addictive. I've also heard that people slip it into drinks since it's odorless and like a crystal. But I honestly don't know why anyone would willingly inject or smoke it…" replied Patrick.

"Hmm…I remember in my high school years that there was a lot of peer pressure to do drugs, just because the other kids were doing them," answered Squidward.

"PEER PRESSURE?! That's ridiculous!" laughed Patrick.

"No…it's not ridiculous at all. It's almost like a fact. Let's look at it this way…if Spongebob had a pet sea monkey, wouldn't you want one too? Now what if the entire Bikini Bottom had a sea monkey, I bet you'd do anything to get yourself one too!"

"I see your point Squidward, but don't the kids know how bad drugs are? Why would they do them even if their peers were doing them too?" asked Spongebob.

"That's an interesting question, but I think the answer is that some kids aren't aware of the side effects," said Squidward.

"I know for a fact that Heroin can cause liver disease, pneumonia, depression, even death," said Patrick.

"Oh…HEY GUYS! I just thought of an idea! We need to educate these kids of the future and raise awareness! I know the perfect way! Let's announce our message all over Bikini Bottom!"

"That's a great idea! But what is our message?" wondered Patrick.

"Well, I'm not quite sure right now; we need to do some more adventure-ing. Are you guys coming with me?" asked Spongebob.

"We're all in this together," announced Squidward reluctantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The three friends decided to visit Sandy Cheeks, a squirrel from Texas

The three friends decided to visit Sandy Cheeks, a squirrel from Texas. They all agreed that Sandy knew a lot about things outside of Bikini Bottom, so she was a good source of information. Soon they arrived at the air bubble that was Sandy the squirrel's home.

"Hey Sandy, you know anything about drugs?" asked Patrick casually.

"Well that was sure darned random, eh? I'm not all that sure about them drugs, but I can tell you a bit about tobacco," answered Sandy.

"Tobacco? Sure, go ahead," said Spongebob.

"Alright so, Tobacco is like a drug. You get it from the dried leaves of a tobacco plant. It's not all that uncommon, either. I bet you 30 of our population has had tobacco after the age of 16," announced Sandy.

"Wow, what do you mean by 'had' tobacco?" asked Patrick.

"Well normally it's used in the cigarette form, but it can be chewed, or sniffed through cigars and pipes. It's not all that difficult to obtain, either. But here's the thing, doing Tobacco will give your body a gazillion chemicals. These chemicals can give you a whole list of medical problems, including heart disease, lung cancer, gum disease and sleep problems," said Sandy.

"That sounds terrible. I'm going to go talk to Mr.Krabs soon and tell him to put up "No Smoking" signs at the Krusty Krab," announced Squidward.

After that Patrick, Squidward and Spongebob decided to interview someone who was actually a teen. This would help them get a grasp on what teens actually thought on the whole matter. The first person that came to mind was 15 year old Pearl Krabs, who was Spongebob's boss's daughter.

Luckily they saw Pearl walking down the street in her cheerleader uniform. It seemed that she had just left her cheer team practice.

"Good afternoon Pearl, can we ask you a few questions?" asked Patrick.

"Well…I do have, like, a party to attend, but I suppose I could, like, help those in need," said Pearl.

"Gee. Thanks Pearl, what would we do without you?" asked Squidward sarcastically.

"Do you know about drugs? Do they talk about those at your school?" asked Spongebob.

"Well, like, the teachers are always, like, telling us to not do drugs, especially Mrs. Poppy Puff. Some people, like, don't even listen! But, like, I don't do drugs, cause like I'd get kicked off the cheer team. That would be, like, not cool." said Pearl.

"It's good to know that you're a good girl, Pearl, but what do you know about drugs?" asked Patrick.

"Well, I know about…like, marijuana. The kids at my school call it, like, giggle weed or like, jive. It's like the 2nd popular drug among my school, I think. I know it's like from a cannabis plant. Also, like, it gives you distorted perception and whatnot, so who really wants that?"

"Doesn't it affect you youngsters that celebrities are doing drugs and smoking too? Don't you want to be like them?" said Squidward randomly.

"Well, I already AM rich and famous but like, who really wants to go into rehab 5 times a year, anyway...? I mean like, sometimes celebrities die, like Heath Ledger but it was like accidental, you know? So that just proves that, like, we need to ease up on the drugs. But that's just my opinion."

"It's unfortunate that not all kids think like you do, Pearl. But we're going to change that with our message. But first, imagine if I had done Marijuana as a teen, I would have turned out terrible!" wondered Spongebob.


	4. Chapter 4

Spongebob doing drugs was scary, very very scary

Spongebob doing drugs was scary, very very scary. That was a thought that really terrified all of them. Suddenly, Pearl realized that she had to go off to her party and left. Squidward and Patrick and Spongebob were left standing in the middle of the street with a lot of thoughts in their little heads. Spongebob broke the silence.

"I think we have enough juice to announce a message now." He said.

"If you say so, but what's the message?" asked Patrick.

"You'll see with due time, my friend." Spongebob smiled mysteriously.

"As much fun as this was, I think I'm going to head home, now," announced Squidward.

"Thanks for your help pally, take care!" Spongebob waved as Squidward left, "Now where were we? Oh yes, we have a mission to complete, Patrick. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am Spongebob," was the answer.

The two friends ran off into the distance with a determined look on their face. They ran towards the highest hill in bikini bottom. Once they reached it, Spongebob cupped his hands over his mouth and prepared for an announcement.

"DEAR CITIZENS OF BIKINI BOTTOM, MAINLY THE TEENAGERS AND THE KIDS. WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT."  
"AFTER VENTURING INTO THE WORLD OF TOBACCO AND DRUGS, WE HAVE LEARND THE NEGATIVE EFFECTS OF THEM BOTH," added Patrick.

"IN THE END, WE HAVE COME UP WTH A MESSAGE FOR ALL YOU YOUNG PEOPLE:

TOBACCO AND DRUG USE ARE VERY DANGEROUS; SO STAY AWARE KIDS."


End file.
